Doktor Wojny
Doktor Wojny, zwany też Renegatem był inkarnacją Władcy Czasu, który przez prawie całe swoje życie nazywał siebie Doktorem, jednakże podczas tej inkarnacji porzucił to imię i "złamał przysięgę, którą złożył podczas przybierania tego imienia".([[Dzień Doktora|TV: Dzień Doktora]]) Inkarnacja ta walczyła podczas Ostatniej Wojny Czasu. By znieść psychicznie ten konflikt, stał się on wojownikiem, nie uzdrowicielem. Początkowo młody i silny Władca Czasu nazywał siebie Doktorem, lecz szybko stawał się wojownikiem, do czego został wprawdzie stworzony. Mimo tego, że on sam nie nazywał siebie Doktorem, Rassilon i inni Władcy Czasu nadal go tak nazywali. Stając się starym i zmęczonym Władcą Czasu, Doktor zakończył wojnę ludobójstwem zabijając miliardy istnień przebywających na Gallifrey podczas, gdy ten uruchomił bombę. Po obejrzeniu własnej przyszłości udało mu się uratować planetę i jej mieszkańców oraz zmusić Daleków do pozabijania siebie nawzajem. Mimo to nie mógł tego zapamiętać i musiał żyć setki lat z ogromnym poczuciem winy, co wywołało u niego melancholię. Jedenasty Doktor mógł zapamiętać tą chwilę i zachował tego Doktora w swojej pamięci jako wielkiego bohatera. Gdy wojna się skończyła, Doktor przeszedł regenerację i stał się Dziewiątym Doktorem. Biografia Sztuczna regeneracja Gdy wybuchła Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu, Doktor nadal był w swojej ósmej inkarnacji. Uniknął stania się jednym z głównych uczestników konfliktu, pomagając jego ofiarom, jakkolwiek mógł. Doktor znalazł raz kobietę o imieniu Cass, która była uwięziona na statku zmierzającym z wielką prędkością ku planecie Karn. Doktor spróbował uratować ją, lecz ta odmówiła dodając, że lepiej jest umrzeć niż przyjąć pomoc od Władcy Czasu. thumb|250px|Doktor Wojny zaraz po regeneracjiDoktor odmówił porzucenia Cass, co spowodowało to, że rozbił się razem z nią. Nieprzytomnego Doktora odnalazły Siostry z Karn, które prosiły go o pomoc, o ty, by zakończył Ostatnią Wojnę Czasu. Początkowo odmówił, lecz po dłuższej rozmowie z Siostrami i po zobaczeniu martwej Cass oraz uzmysłowieniu sobie, do jak wielu porażek wtrąciła się wojna, Doktor przyjął propozycję sztucznej regeneracji, gdyż wiedział, że i tak lada chwila się zregeneruje. Poprosił Siostry, by zrobiły z niego wojownika, gdyż podczas tej wojny nie będzie potrzebny Doktor. Jak poprosił, tak zrobiły i miejsce Ósmego Doktora zajął Doktor z Wojny Czasu, który był nazywany Renegatem.([[Noc Doktora|TV:Noc Doktora]]) Nowy Doktor walczył w wojnie przez długi czas, zanim spotkał Dziesiątego oraz Jedenastego Doktora. Ostatnie dni wojny Doktor był obecny podczas upadku Arkadii, gdzie użył broni jednego z gallifreyańskich żołnierzy do wypisania na murze słów "Nigdy więcej". Następnie zniszczył grupę Daleków i udał się do arsenału Omega, skąd ukradł najpotężniejszą broń ostatecznej zagłady, "Moment". Doktor udał się z bronią na pustkowie, by ją uruchomić i całkowicie wymazać Władców Czasu i Daleków z wszechświata. Moment posiadał jednak sumienie, stąd powód, dzięki któremu nie był używany. Jego interfejs objawił się Doktorowi w postaci jego przyszłej towarzyszki, Rose Tyler, która przedstawiła mu się jako Zły Wilk i pokazała mu jego przyszłość. Spotkanie trzech Doktorów Moment otworzył szczelinę w czasie, która ukazała mu jego przyszłość, a potem przeniosła go do niej. Trafił on do 1562 roku, do Anglii i spotkał Dziesiątego i Jedenastego Doktora. Początkowo nie lubił sowich przyszłych wcieleń, a nawet pomylił ich ze swoimi towarzyszami. Uważał, że są dziecinni i nie wiedzą do czego służą śrubokręty dźwiękowe. Zostali oni otoczeni przez strażników z Tower of London, a później aresztowani z rozkazu królowej Elżbiety I i sprowadzeni do Tower. Wtrącono ich do tej samej celi, gdzie Doktor z Wojny Czasu dowiedział się, że przez jego decyzję o zniszczeniu Gallifrey, obaj Doktorzy stali się tymi, kim są, czyli "Tym, który żałował" i "Tym, który zapomniał". Po chwili Doktor z Wojny Czasu domyślił się, że śrubokręty obu pozostałych Doktorów, to jego śrubokręt w innym "opakowaniu", co oznaczało, że może rozpocząć obliczenia potrzebne do otworzenia celi, a po 4 sekundach byłaby ona otwarta. Jednakże, za nim mogli cokolwiek zrobić, pojawiła się Clara Oswald i otworzyła ich celę z drugiej strony. Chwilę potem pojawiła się królowa Elżbieta I, która zaprowadziła ich do pomieszczenia, gdzie przebywają Zygonowie. Na miejscu wytłumaczyła im, dlaczego Zygonowie chcą przejąć ten świat i pokazała ich plan. Potem królowa oznajmiła Doktorom i Clarze, że jest prawdziwą sobą, a komandor Zygonów zginął w lesie. Pokazała im też miejsce położenia TARDIS. Doktor z Wojny Czasu był świadkiem na ślubie Dziesiątego i królowej, a potem razem wyruszyli ratować świat. Nie mogli jednak przenieść się do Czarnego Archiwum za pomocą TARDIS, więc użyli komory statycznej, tak jak Zygoni, by przenieść się tam za pomocą obrazu. Doktorowie wybrali obraz Gallfrey Falls No More, który na polecenie Jedenastego Doktora został przeniesiony do Czarnego Archiwum. 250px|thumb|Doktorowie i Moment Na miejscu Doktorowie natknęli się na dwie Kate Stewart, z czego jedna była Zygonem. Ich plan polegał na wymazaniu ich pamięci, by podjęły słuszną decyzję i nie wysadzały Londynu. Po chwili Doktor z Wojny Czasu za pomocą Momentu przeniósł się do swoich czasów, a za nim podążyli Dziesiąty i Jedenasty, by ostatecznie zapobiec wysadzeniu Gallifrey. Pod wpływem Momentu, Doktorowie wymyślili sposób na uratowanie planety. Zamierzali oni zamrozić planetę i przenieść ją do komory statycznej. Wtedy flota Daleków otaczająca Gallfrey, która nie przestaje strzelać, zaczęłaby sama siebie eliminować. Poinformowali swoje poprzednie wcielenia oraz radę Władców Czasu, a potem Pierwszy Doktor rozpoczął obliczenia potrzebne do tego czynu, który ostatecznie zadziałał. Regeneracja 250px|thumb|Regeneracja Doktora Wojny Po uratowaniu Gallifrey, trzej Doktorowie oraz Clara spotkali się na herbatce w Galerii Pod, gdzie podziwiali swoją planetę zamkniętą w komorze statycznej, którą był obraz Gallifrey Falls No More. Po krótkiej rozmowie i pożegnaniu, Doktor z Wojny Czasu wrócił do swojej TARDIS, gdzie z powodu starości zregenerował i stał się Dziewiątym Doktorem. Niestety nie mógł on zapamiętać swojego bohaterskiego czynu i musiał dalej żyć z poczuciem winy, co spowodowało u Dziewiątego melancholię. de:Kriegs-Doctor en:War Doctor es:Doctor Guerrero fr:Docteur Guerrier he:הדוקטור (השם של הדוקטור) ru:Доктор-Воин Kategoria:Doktorowie Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Dzień Doktora Kategoria:Postacie z odcinka Imię Doktora